Jaded Fury
by the-irony-of-being-me
Summary: Loki finds out Nick Fury has a daughter, Bonnie Bennett. He thinks taking her for leverage over Fury would be a simple task. Little did he know, Bonnie happens to be a certain powerful Bennett witch.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I'm hoping this will be Bonnie/Loki, but I do want it to be as close to the characters as I can get. Also, I ship Bonnie with way too many people so we shall see. Sidenote: I don't own any rights to either The Vampire Diaries or The Avengers. This is also not beta'd.

* * *

Chapter One:

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she drove home from the cemetery.

Earlier that day, Klaus abducted her to cast a spell undoing the linking spell Esther used to bond her children. She tried to stall him, but he ended up blackmailing her by threatening Jeremy Gilbert's life with the help of his psychotic brother, Kol. Klaus told her he would keep hurting her loved ones until she did do what he wants. Reluctantly, Bonnie unlinked the Originals. On her way out of Klaus' mansion, she saw Damon chained up.

While she wanted to help him at first, the thought of recent events made Bonnie stop and walk away. Klaus egging her on to save the man who turned her mother into a vampire didn't help. Once outside, Bonnie called Elena telling her what she did and how she did not have a choice. She hung up on Elena, upset. Bonnie then ended up having a breakdown outside of Klaus' mansion, crying against the side of her car.

When she finally picked herself up and drove away, she didn't want to go home. Instead she visited her Grams' grave. She sat down thinking about everything going on right now. Klaus. Ripper Stefan. The Originals. Her mom leaving, again. _Will this ever end?_

To Bonnie, the worst was Stefan. He was her friend, yet was so willing to flip a coin with his brother deciding who would die. Bonnie or her mom, Abby Bennett. Elijah made the Salvatore brothers' choose, Elena or Bonnie and her mom. They chose Elena. There was never any doubt though. It was just a few weeks ago where Damon turned Abby for Elena's safety. Elena was Bonnie's best friend, but Abby didn't sign up for this. Of course, now she is a vampire. Abby, the mother who abandoned Bonnie and her father when she was only four, completed the transition to "improve" their mother-daughter relationship. She left soon after though. Bonnie's dad, Nick Fury (used the alias "Rudy Owens" to protect Bonnie), became invested in his work as the director of SHIELD international intelligence agency the first time Abby left.

In short, her father was a super spy. Bonnie has even heard him mention something called the Avengers Initiative at times. He avoids Bonnie's life as a witch and in return, Bonnie would ignore his absence. On occasion, he will visit her, usually to warn her of some big bad near (when isn't there something bad in Mystic Falls).

Once Bonnie cleared her head, she decided the pity party for herself was over. Turning down a road in her car, her thoughts drifted to Damon. She wondered if leaving Damon with Klaus made her a bad person.

As she pulled up to her house, Bonnie noticed the lights in the living room were on. _That's weird._ Her dad was in New York due to some immediate crisis. Did he come home early?

Not wanting to take any chances, Bonnie searched for her magic, feeling it flow through her as she got out of her Prius. Slowly walking up to the front door, Bonnie took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _She opened the door, went through the threshold, placing her keys in the bowl on the end table. As she locked up the front door she called out to her father.

"Dad? Are you home? I thought you wouldn't get back for awhi-" Bonnie stopped, seeing a (gorgeous) mystery man in a weird green and black (costume?) outfit with gold accents, holding a weird looking spear. He smiled, most likely to unnerve her. It was working. Bonnie straightened her shoulders and jutted her chin out . "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Answer me. Now!"

His smile becomes a smirk. "I am Loki of Asgard. I do believe Rudy Owens owns this property. Or shall a I say Nick Fury. You are his daughter. Bonnie, is it?" The man, Loki, stood. He walked closer to Bonnie. She immediately tensed, wondering what spell to use as he doesn't appear to be supernatural. That means no fast healing. Considering what he was wearing, and how he know about her dad, Bonnie couldn't seem to care after the day she had.

"Get out now." Bonnie snapped, narrowing my eyes. He looked her up and down.

"How will you make me? I can do whatever I will. So, I ask again. How will a mere teenage girl stop me from achieving my goals? I am a god. You are a simple peasant."

He _so_ did not speak to Bonnie Bennett that way! She had just about enough of this today. That's it, no special healing power be damned. Bonnie stepped right in front of Loki, leaving little space between them. Bonnie raised her hands between them. She then retorted, "You'd be surprised what a mere peasant girl like me could do."

She flung him across the room, where he fell into the couch. It might have been cowardly, but Bonnie knew staying with that man wasn't safe, even though it was her house.

Bonnie ran to the front door, her fingers working quick to unfasten the locks. She lets out a hopeful sigh once it opened. The joyful mood is short lived when she spots a fuming Damon walking up the lawn towards her. Damon had a determined look on his face. _Can this get any worse?!_

Loki grabbed Bonnie by her waist from behind, pulling her to against him. He was surprised from her magical powers. He didn't know of any mortal who possessed such magical abilities. "What are you?"

Damon decided to interrupt in a typical Damon fashion. "Hey, get off! She's my witch. Get your own." This won't go well. Loki looked at Damon as Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie. "We need to talk."

"Did you say witch? Your witch?" Loki interrupted Damon. He paused, thinking it over. "I don't have a witch myself. Well, I guess I could always steal yours then." He glanced back to Bonnie. "It would appear taking you has more than one benefit for me."

"Excuse me? You are not taking me." Bonnie pulled away from his grip. "I won't let you."

"We'll see about that." He responded, reaching for her again. Damon approached them, but was blocked by not having an invitation to the house.

"Invite me in!" Damon looks at Bonnie for the green light. Clear amusement crossed on Loki's face.

"Such manners considering I'm acquiring her for my use without your approval." He looked down at Bonnie. "Is he your suitor?" Not letting her reply, he continued. "Does he follow you around, begging for your affection? Wanting to taste your delightful cocoa mouth? I wonder. Do you let hi-"

"Damon, come in!" Bonnie begged, not wanting to think about her attempted kidnappers words. She hoped she wasn't making a horrible decision by giving Damon an invitation. She did leave him battered and beaten with Klaus. Damon completely vamped out, growling and all, tackling Loki to the floor. Loki's face contorted in surprise at Damon. Before things could get even more out of hand, Bonnie pulled Damon with her to his car. Leaving Loki alone in the house. What is wrong with that picture?

Damon took the initiative by pushing Bonnie into the passenger seat before going to the driver side, climbing in and driving off to the boarding house.

"Wanna explain what just happened?" He asks, looking over at her.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

* * *

"So you're telling me that your dad works for SHIELD," Damon hesitated before continuing. "Which is an international intelligence agency."

Bonnie nodded her head, slightly nervous for his reaction. Damon wasn't known for being rational at times. Besides, having someone know your a witch is one thing, but telling that person your dad is a spy is another. When they had walked through the front door of the boarding house earlier, Damon bombarded her with questions. Bonnie knew that the only thing to do was to tell Damon of her dad's real job.

Now, they sat on opposite couches as Bonnie explained. There was one thing nagging her though.

"Why did you show up to my house? Don't get me wrong, I know you saved me from being kidnapped, but I want to know why were you there in the first place. Is it because I left you with Klaus?"

"Speaking of your attempted kidnapping. What does it have to do with your dad being a secret agent, again?"

"Nice deflecting," She muttered, knowing Damon could hear her. "The man that tried to kidnap me, Loki, mentioned he knew my dad. I don't know why exactly, but it would make sense if he was looking to hurt my dad that he would take me." She paused, looking at him. A thought occurred to her. "Damon, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why? He could try again. Did you see the way he looked at you? Plus, we still need to figure out how to stop the originals. What happens if Klaus decides to abduct you again as his personal witch?"

"Exactly! There _is_ still Klaus to worry about, not me. I'll call my dad. He'll take care of this. This guy won't be a problem. Klaus should be everyone's focus now."

"Speaking of which, I would like to know why you did the spell for Klaus."

"No, I'm not talking about that."

"Oh, come on." Damon insisted.

"No, I mean it." After receiving a look from Damon, Bonnie continued. "I'm serious, Damon. I don't want to talk about it." Images of Klaus threatening to kill Jeremy flash before her eyes. Damon noticed something was off and walked towards her.

"What happened?" He asked. She just sighed in return. Getting up from the couch, Bonnie pulled out her cell phone.

"I really should call my dad." She dialed the number that her father gave her, while Damon clearly listened in.

After two rings a woman answered, "Agent Hill speaking."

"Uh... is Nick Fury there?"

"Who is asking?" The woman, Agent Hill, commanded.

"My name is Bonnie. I'm his-"

"Daughter." Agent Hill finished. "Listen, now is not the time to be calling your father. There is a situation going on. Do you understand, Bonnie?" Suddenly, there was some background noise. Bonnie couldn't make out much until she heard her father talk.

"Bonnie?!" He shouted through the phone. She cringed. He didn't sound too happy. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Dad, it's like night time."

"Then, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Bonnie glanced at Damon, who wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her. "Dad, someone tried to kidnap me an hour ago. He said he was Loki of Asgard. I thought it would be better to call you instead of the poli-"

"KIDNAP YOU?! THAT SONABITCH TRIED TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!" All hell broke loose soon after.

Bonnie soon heard, "You have a daughter and you didn't tell me?"

Insecure thoughts ran though Bonnie's mind. _It figures he wouldn't tell most people about me. Not like I mean a whole lot to him. Or that he actually cares. _Naturally, Bonnie avoided Damon's face and listened on.

"Loki?" Another voiced asked, a woman this time. "What has he done? Is Barton involved?"

"What exactly happened?" Nick Fury questioned with a stern tone.

"Well, I came home and a man was there. He said he knew that Rudy Owens was a fake name and how you are my dad. I managed to get away, so I went to a friends house. Then, I called you. I left him in the house though. I figured it would be best at the time." Bonnie practically heard the cogs in her father's head turn.

"Okay," He began, seemingly coming up with an idea. "I'll have a agent pick you up and then debrief you. His name is Phil Coulson. What's the address?" She looked to Damon, who nodded his head. After Bonnie told her dad where the boarding house was and hung up, Damon looked at her.

"So... wanna get in bed?"

* * *

End Note: So, I hoped you liked this. I don't know when I'll update, but there is a lot more planned for this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An update! This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Also, I hold no rights or anything like that. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

An hour or so after the call with her father, there was a knock on the door. SHEILD sure worked fast. Damon moodily answered the door with Bonnie trailing behind him. Of course, Bonnie knew Damon was annoyed since she refused to talk about why she helped Klaus. She so did not need any of his snarky commentary on how to stand up to the infamous thousand year old hybrid.

It turned out two men were on the doorstep. One was in a suit with sunglasses. The other in a button-down shirt, khakis and a brown leather jacket to boot. The man in a suit spoke first.

"I'm Agent Coulson." He soon gestures to the other guy. "This is Steve Rogers. We're here for Fury's daughter."

"Right." Damon dragged out the word. Bonnie stepped in front of Damon.

"That's me. I'm Bonnie." She glanced back to Damon. "I'll see you later. Remember what I told you." She firmly told him, referring to keeping the whole attempted kidnapping thing quiet. "Let me know how it goes with... you know."

"Yep, I've got the kids covered. Call me if you need anything. I'll do the same, of course."

Bonnie left with the men, while Damon watched them go. Coulson and Steve escorted Bonnie back to her house so she could pick up a few things. Other agents were already there, looking for clues on Loki's whereabouts. Bonnie went to her room and filled a duffle bag she used when she was a cheerleader, she had quit after Junior year, with clothes and the usual necessities. She made sure her grimoire was in her purse, along with some candles and little enchantments that she had. Nothing too special, just stuff she might need. She texted Caroline that she might not be in school as she left the house.

Bonnie was going to find this Loki and take him down. No one messes with a Bennett and gets away with it.

Soon after, she was ushered along on some air craft. Once they were in the air, Coulson handed Steve a file. Bonnie studied Steve. He looked familiar to her. It took her a few moments before recognizing him. Steve was Captain America. She remembered hearing he was found frozen underwater.

Steve studied the file for a few minutes, while Bonnie took a few peaks at it. The top of it said Bruce Banner. Steve glanced at Bonnie, catching her reading it. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Looking nosy was not the best impression to give off.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve finally spoke since Bonnie had met him.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."  
"Didn't really go his way, did it?"  
"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson remarked. Steve looked at Coulson in confusion.  
"He's like a smart person." Coulson explained. He continued, "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Steve looked at Coulson while a small and very amused smile appeared on Bonnie's face. "I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board."  
"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve replied.  
"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."  
"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?"

Steve in his Captain America uniform formed in Bonnie's head. Now that was something Bonnie wouldn't have minded seeing. She looked him up and down, inconspicuously. No, she wouldn't have minded seeing him in his uniform at all.  
"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Agent Coulson finished as they landed, leaving Bonnie a bit confused. What exactly was supposed to come to light?

* * *

A creature called the Other suddenly spoke, "The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them grow restless. I will lead them in the glorious battle." Loki responded, seemingly confident.  
"Battle? Against a meager might of earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." Loki retorted.

"You question us? Question him? He who put the scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose? When you were cast out, defeated!" The Other shouted.  
"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed."  
"Your ambition is little and full of childish need. We're beyond the earth to greater worlds. The Tesseract will avail."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki reminded the Other. The Other moved toward Loki so he backtracked. "I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where I can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for that so sweet as pain."

Loki bowed as the Other left. Loki knew it was wise to not tell the Other about Bonnie Bennett. Loki knew that if the Other found out about her abilities, he would go after her. Either to hurt her or use her. Loki couldn't have that happen. Maybe because he wanted her for himself. After all, she was an enigma. How did she get that power? Was it magic, like him? He didn't know of any mortals to possess such skills. That man that came to her rescue, that foolish mongrel with abilities himself, called her a witch.

Loki found it amusing how he originally planned to take Bonnie for leverage against Nick Fury. Now, he realized that she would be a powerful asset. With Bonnie by his side, Loki would be a king again. No one would stop him. Of course, there was the matter of Bonnie's first impression of him being Loki insulting her and trying to abduct her. That wouldn't really give her a reason to join him. Loki also had to take into consideration Bonnie's fiery spirit. She stood up to him without any fear showing. She clearly was Nick Fury's daughter. Loki, however, welcomed the challenge.

* * *

Coulson was called away shortly after they landed on the Helicarrier. Bonnie remembered her dad talking about it before. It was a high-tech, flying aircraft carrier. A red-headed woman walked up to them with a timid-looking man right behind her.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. An agent of SHEILD. There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"  
"Trading cards?" Steve responded.  
"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha turned to Bonnie. "You are Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Bonnie Bennett. It's nice to meet you."

"Same. I didn't know Fury had a daughter. Guess I didn't have the clearance." Natasha gestured to the man next to her. "This is Bruce Banner. Dr. Banner this is Bonnie Bennett, Nick Fury's daughter. Of course, you know of Steve Rogers." She moved her arm toward Steve.

"Dr. Banner." Steve held out his hand. Banner shook it.  
"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner looked around, as if watching to see if someone was watching him.  
"Word is you can find the cube." Steve seemed to be trying to put Banner at ease.  
"Is that the only word on me?" Banner questioned. The last thing Banner needed was everyone expecting him to become the Hulk and tear up everything like he did Harlem.

"Only word I care about." Steve informed him.  
"Must be strange for you, all of this."  
"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."  
Romanoff chose that moment to interrupt. "You may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

The Helicarrier started to shake as the final preparations were made to fly. Bonnie followed Natasha, eager to see her dad.

Bonnie knew that her father and her didn't always get along. He always stayed away from her, claiming he wanted to protect her. Bonnie didn't know if that was the reason or if there was another. All she knew was that it took her almost being taken for them to see each other again, but it didn't matter. She still missed him.

* * *

When Bonnie saw her father, a smile appeared on her heart-shaped face. She realized that hugging him would be too much in front of all the other agents, so she settled for a simple greeting. "Hi, dad."

"Bonnie. How are you?"

"I've been better. You?"

"The usual. It's a shame you got dragged into this. I'll debrief you in a few minutes." Fury turned to Banner. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Banner rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, ready to work.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Bonnie looked at her father, hoping he would explain what a tesseract was. He didn't clarify, instead choosing to continue with the discussion of finding it.

"Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed to Coulson to explain. "We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."  
Natasha interjected, "That's still not gonna find them in time."  
"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner requested. He would need all the help he could get to find that thing.

"How many are there?" Fury inquired.  
"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"  
Fury signaled for Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

Natasha left with Banner, telling him, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Fury took a seat across from Bonnie. "Tell me all about your encounter with Loki."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote underground laboratory, those under Loki's control are working on the tesseract. Doctor Selvig looked to Clint Barton. "Where did you find these people?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." Barton held up a screen, showing information on Iridium. "Is this the stuff you need?"

Selvig glanced at the screen before agreeing. "Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get a hold of."

"Specifically if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it."

"Well, I didn't know!" Selvig countered. "The tesseract has shown me so much. It's... its more than knowledge, it's truth."

Loki walked up to the pair. "I know," He told Selvig. "It uh... it touches everyone differently." Loki then asked Barton, curious to what he saw. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target."

Selvig laughed at Barton's response. "Stick in the mud. He's got no soul." He told Loki before turning to Barton. "No wonder you chose this-this tomb to work in."

An annoyed Barton snapped, "Well the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between S.H.I.E.L.D. and that cube."

Selvig nodded, deciding to get back to his work before he aggravated the assassin anymore. Loki motioned for Barton to follow him so the could talk without others listening.

"I see why Fury chose you to guard it." Loki told Barton.

"You are just gonna have to contend with him. As long as Fury is in the air, I can't pin him down. He is going to be putting together a team. How did it go with getting his daughter?"

Loki scowled. "She got away." He then changed the subject, not wanting to focus on what wasn't his. "This team. Are they a threat?"

"To each other, more than likely. But if Fury can get them on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way."

"You admire Fury." Loki remarked.

"He's got a clear line of sight."

"Is that why you failed to kill him?" Loki questioned.

"It might be. I was disoriented. I'm also not my best with a gun."

Loki gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out his next move. He looked to Barton. "I want you to tell me about this team of his. I will test their metal. I will make weary of scuttling and shadow. I mean to rule this world, not burrow in it."

"It is a risk." Barton reminded Loki.

"Oh, yes!" Loki smirked.

Barton nodded. "If you're set on making yourself known, it could be useful."

"Tell me what you need."

Barton went over to where his bow and arrows were. "A good distraction, an eyeball, and a pen."

"You've got it. Now, where do you think Bonnie will be?"

"Fury's daughter? With him, possibly. If he knows you are after her, she will be. He's protective of her."

"Excellent. So she'll be near where he is." Loki said, a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Again, updating might be awhile. It just depends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so, so sorry. I know I wasn't planning on updating regularly, but I didn't think it would take this long. I've had a lot going on, and I've even rewrote this chapter around three times. I'm still not sure if I like what I wrote for this chapter. However, I am glad that so far everyone seems to be enjoying this story. I only hope that everyone likes this chapter too. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Nick Fury moved Bonnie to his office, so certain sensitive information might not be overheard. He sat behind his desk, with his daughter across from him. She was telling him the details of her attempted kidnapping. It was obvious that Loki used the mind control he had over Clint Barton to learn about any weakness Nick might have. That weakness being his daughter. Nick thought having Bonnie in Mystic Falls away from him would have kept her away from danger. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Listen, I'm glad you stopped Loki from taking you. Truly, but I am surprised you managed to get away. Considering that he is a god."

Bonnie tilted her head, a bit surprised. "Dad, I know we don't talk that much. But surely you remember I'm a witch."

"Oh, right."

Nick looked down at his desk. He hadn't necessarily forgotten, more like chose not to remember. He never really believed in that. His ex-wife Abby had told him she was a witch, that she practiced on occasion. It was mainly herbs.

"I thought your mother used herbs and the like. Not exactly taking down a god material."

"She didn't teach me. Grams did... for awhile. For protection. I was able to use a spell that pushed Loki away from me. That's how I got away."

Of course it was his ex-mother-in-law. Shelia Bennett was known as a witch throughout Mystic Falls. No one took her seriously, not even Nick. At times he tried to stop the woman from filling Bonnie's head up with her witchy juju. Clearly, the old bat managed to get to Bonnie. Considering the circumstances, Nick was more than okay with it. He didn't even want to think of Loki getting his little girl.

"Dad, I know you haven't ever cared about this stuff, but magic is a part of me. It's real and... you know what? I can show you."

Bonnie looked around her fathers desk to see what she could use to show him. Spotting a withering potted plant, she smiled. She would not only prove her powers, but she would help the poor plant. Bonnie wondered when was the last time her dad even watered the thing.

Nick watched in interest as his daughter put both of her hands around the dying plant. His eyes widened when the air shifted and became fresher. More breathable. Then the plant began to heal itself. The leaves grew a more healthy green tinge to it.

"See?" Bonnie said, proud of herself. Nick, on the other hand, couldn't believe he just watched his daughter heal a plant.

It was real. Magic was real. The thought made him pause. If that was real, what else was? Nick already had to deal with aliens and gods—Nick stopped himself. He had more important things to ask first.

"How did you learn all this?"

"After Grams died I taught myself by reading grimoires and stuff. I'm still learning."

"Is that the only thing you can do? Heal plants and push people away with a spell?" Nick asked.

"No," Bonnie admitted, "I can do a lot more. I'm a servant of nature, which means I get most of my magic from the earth. It also means I have to protect the balance."

"Balance?"

"Yeah... witches aren't the only supernatural beings. There are others."

"Others?" Nick repeated. He should have known better.

"Dad... how much do you know about vampires and werewolves?"

* * *

Nick was floored to hear Mystic Falls was not the town he thought it was. Witches, doppelgangers, vampires, werewolves, and even hybrids of the latter two were scattered throughout the small town. And he left his teenage daughter there alone without any protection. If that wasn't enough, Nick could tell Bonnie wasn't telling him everything. Which meant the situation was a lot worse.

"So what can I do?" Bonnie asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts. They had left his office, and were on their way to the bridge.

"What do you mean?"

"With Loki. I can help. You know I can."

"Yes, but it's dangerous."

"It doesn't matter. I can help take him down. Besides, Loki knows about my powers."

"Yes, but the agents here don't."

"Maybe they should." Fury looked at his daughter as if she lost her mind, so Bonnie added, "Not everybody, but think about it. If you trust them enough to tell them about gods from other worlds, why not tell a few agents? Especially if that means I can use my magic to help."

"Right now, you are considered a 0-8-4."

"What's an 0-8-4?"

"It's a prefix for object of unknown origin. With everything going on, I'm not sure who I can trust with the knowledge of you being a witch."

"I'm not an object or of unknown origin. I'm your daughter. Besides the supernatural is well known. It's just that no one knows most of it's true."

"Bon, the last 0-8-4 was a hammer that belonged to the first god we came across. Thor. Now, normally with an 0-8-4 anyone with level six clearance and below aren't privy to what that object—or person—may be. Only level seven and up can be read in."

"I get it. I really do, dad. You want to protect me and there are protocols or some government rule. It doesn't change the fact that there is a madman out there wanting to take over the world. Am I strong enough to take on Loki alone? Probably not. I can help though. I know I can."

"Perhaps I could use you on this," Nick relented. "That said, I only want you to use your powers if necessary. And anytime—anytime—you are in contact with Loki there must be at least one agent with you. No exceptions."

Bonnie gave her father a look. He had to be joking. "Dad, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can handle myself."

"I mean it, Bon."

"Whatever. He called me a peasant, so I'm in no matter what."

Nick chuckled. "Well, that's good to know."

"What? That he called me a peasant?"

"No, that you'll give him hell when the time comes."

"Of course I will. I'm your daughter."

Nick smiled a rare smile that he used, handing her a folder. "Here. This is some basic information on the Avengers. I figured you should know who is who. I'm also having an someone pick up your school work for the next few days. You should be able to go back soon, once we have Loki in custody."

"That's good. There's a decade dance coming up. Caroline will kill me if I miss it. You know how she is." Bonnie said, flipping through the folder.

Bonnie and her dad made it to the bridge, so she let him go back to work. She began to study the contents of the file her dad gave her. After a while she texted back and forth with Caroline, checking in with her friend. Tyler was apparently back in town, free of his sire bond to Klaus. Matt had helped Caroline get out of decorating for the dance so she could spend time with Tyler.

Bonnie looked up from her phone as a conversation soon caught her attention.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." It was Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers.  
"No, no. It's fine." Steve replied.  
"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but—"  
Another agent cut him off. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait—cross match—seventy-nine percent."  
"Location?" Phil asked.  
"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's—uh, not exactly hiding."  
Nick looked to Steve, wondering if he was about to make the right choice. "Captain, you're up. Romanoff and... Bonnie will accompany you. When you get back there will be a meeting with the Avengers."

Heads turned at that.

"Are... you sure?" Phil finally asked when no other person stepped up to the task.

"Yes." Nick said firmly. "Coulson, escort Bonnie to the jet."

"Yes, sir." Phil quickly answered. Nick went to find Natasha, while Phil turned to Bonnie. "Follow me, please."

* * *

Bonnie quickly straightened her hair as the jet to Germany in made its way across the sky. Curling her hair would have taken too long. When Natasha, Steve and her boarded the aircraft, Bonnie was lucky there was a small bathroom with a shower. Phil had given Bonnie her bag when he showed her the way, so Bonnie took one fast, the effects the day she was having taking its toll on her.

She finished with her hair and continued with putting on her makeup. Not that it mattered, she told herself. She didn't need to impress Loki, she needed to stop him from trying to take over the world. Nevertheless, what better way to take a god down then when you looked your best.

Bonnie left the jet's bathroom, closing the door with a deep sigh, joining Steve and Natasha. Natasha was at the helm while Steve was waiting outside the bathroom.

"Hey," He spoke.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Bennett. I don't think we officially met." She held out her hand.

"I don't think we did. I'm Steve Rogers. I'm uh... mostly known as Captain America, I guess. It's nice to meet you, Miss Bennett." Steve shook her hand.

"Bonnie, I insist." A slightly flirtatious smile appearing on her face. Steve returned the gesture, as beginning of a smile showed on his face. "So, should I be calling you Captain?"

"No, Steve is fine."

"Steve it is then."

There was a slight silence between them before Steve spoke. "I should change into my uniform before we get there."

"Oh yeah, I'll let you change."

Bonnie made her way to a seat close to Natasha as Steve left. The agent spoke as Bonnie sat down.

"I'm going to be frank. I don't know why, but for some reason your dad thinks you'll be useful. I've learned not to question his judgment."

Bonnie blinked, not expecting that.

"So here is the plan." Natasha continued on, not letting Bonnie speak. "I'll drop off you and the Captain near Loki's location. If you two can't subdue him, I'll try to get him with the machine gun. Then we'll take him back to the helicarrier to see where he has the tesseract at."

"Got it." Bonnie said, still mulling over what the woman told her. Then the full meaning of her words sunk in. "Wait, machine gun? Won't that just kill him?"

"He's a god. If anything it will slow him down."

Various pain infliction spells went through Bonnie's mind. Of course, she had promised her dad she wouldn't try to use her powers. Bonnie justified it as preparing for the worst. Nothing wrong with a fail safe.

"Is there anything else? I don't want to mess this up."

"Stick close to the Captain. He has a lot of experience in the field, so trust his instincts. Stay away from anything that comes from Loki's scepter. It's killed quite a few agents. Also—this is a given—but don't die. That means being a hero, going out of your way to save someone, or anything like that. Fury won't like it if we let you get hurt or worse."

Bonnie nodded, taking in Natasha's advice. The agent reached into one of her pockets.

"Listen, you won't mess up. Your dad is willing to let you help take on Loki. That must mean you are strong enough to do this. He wouldn't do something like that lightly. Now, take this."

Natasha pulled out a taser, handing it to Bonnie.

"You probably aren't comfortable with a gun or a knife. So if Loki comes near you, tase him."

Bonnie smiled appreciatively, putting the taser in her jacket pocket.

The sound of Steve returning caused Bonnie glance up at him, only to end up doing a double-take. She tried not to make the fact she was checking him out obvious, but it was hard as the man looked fine in his star-spangled outfit.

Bonnie silently thanked Phil for all his design input as she watched Steve sit across from her.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Steve asked, misinterpreting her stare.

"What? Oh no, you look great. I just have a lot on my mind." Bonnie replied, looking anywhere except at him. She glanced at Natasha, hoping that the agent was more focused of flying the jet than paying attention to them. That would be awkward. What if Natasha told her dad that she was practically drooling at the sight of him?

Bonnie was luckily saved from her ruminations by the vibration of her phone. However, the caller caught Bonnie off guard. She expected it to be Caroline checking in on her, not Damon. She threw an apologetic smile—yet was inwardly grateful for the distraction—at Steve, answering.

"Damon. What do you want?"

"Uh... how far away are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Germany, believe it or not. Why?"

"Turns out if you kill an original, their entire bloodline dies too."

"What? Oh my god!"

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly. We made a deal with Klaus to give him all the stakes so he burns them, but it turns out that Alaric's vampire hating alter ego has hidden the last stake. Alaric has no idea of where that is. Wonderful, right? I thought maybe you would like to help. Apparently, you are too busy in Germany."

Bonnie sighed, that was a lot to take in. "Well, I'm helping my dad stop the guy who tried to kidnap me. I can't really help at the moment. What's the plan?"

"Stefan is sending Elena and I on a road trip to see baby Gilbert. Maybe his powers at seeing the dead can help us determine who made our bloodline."

"Jeremy?"

"No! You are forgetting the important part, me and Elena. All alone."

"Damon, now is not the time. Listen," Bonnie paused, thinking of Jeremy. She missed him so much. At the same time she was still hurt about him kissing Anna. "Tell Jeremy I said hi."

"Are you serious? He cheated on you! You have got to be kidding me?!"

"Damon! It's not like I'm confessing my love for him. Jeez, just tell him I said hi. All right?"

"Whatever. Have fun in Germany, witch."

"Yeah." Bonnie hung up and looked to see Steve staring at her. She give him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that." She said.

"It's not a problem. Was that the friend you were with earlier?"

"What? Oh yeah. Damon. He's not really a friend. More like some guy I have to deal with for the sake of my best friend. Anyways, I should relax before we get there. Maybe meditate."

Bonnie sat crossed-legged in while Steve sat across from her, watching. Her eyes were closed, but her mind open. Then Bonnie did the only thing she could think of.

She contacted the spirits for advise.

Even though Bonnie practiced traditional magic, there were a few occasions that a magical stimulus from the spirits helped her. The fact that Bonnie had complicated relationship with the spirits made her try to only reach out to them in times of need. Like the situation she was about to face.

Not much knowledge was offered to her, as gods rarely came down to Earth. When they did, they didn't try to upset the balance on such a scale. Given the circumstances, the spirits offered to give Bonnie a boost should she need to face Loki with her powers.

With that information, Bonnie's thoughts swirled around Loki. Soon enough her special precognitive abilities came full force.

* * *

Bonnie felt as if she was floating. Her vision was glazed over until Loki appeared, in a suit with a scarf draped on his shoulders. Loki pulled out a device that started to make a drilling noise. An unsettling feeling washed over Bonnie. She did not like where this was going. Loki grabbed a man that had just walked in from the entrance, slamming him on to a table like a pig to the slaughter. Loki stabbed the man in the eye with this insane smile on his face. The man screamed in pain. Loki watched everyone look over at the commotion. Some stared in shock, while others are running away from the madman, not wanting to be one of his next victims. Loki then donned on his armor and walked outside to address the frightened crowd.

"Kneel before me." He demanded. The crowd ignored him, still running around from witnessing, most likely, their first murder.  
"I said. Kneel!" Loki bellowed out. Clones of Loki appeared all around, surrounding the crowd. Everyone became stunned into silence before kneeling to him. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

During Loki's world domination speech an elderly man slowly rose, while the rest of the crowd appeared to be too terrified by Loki.  
"Not to men like you." The man spoke, steadily. Bonnie could tell the man thought he would probably die. Still, he stood up to prove that everyone shouldn't give up their freedom so easily to a tyrant.  
"There are no men like me." Came the arrogant response from Loki's mouth.  
"There are always men like you."  
The man's words seem to give Loki an idea. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."  
Loki raised his scepter, pointing at the man to execute him.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Steve shook her again. She had started to shake and looked troubled so Steve though it would be best to snap her out of the daze she appeared to be in. Her eyes opened, wide and alert. "Are you okay?"

"We need to hurry. Loki has killed someone and is planning to do it again."

"What? How do you know that?"

Bonnie was about to answer when Natasha spoke. "We're here."

"No time to explain." Bonnie walked to the hanger as Natasha landed the jet so the two could get out. Steve followed closely behind her.

* * *

A flash of energy left the scepter going straight toward the man from Bonnie's vision when Steve intervened. Using his iconic shield, Steve—now Captain America—hopped in front of the man brave enough to stand up to Loki, blocking the scepter's blast.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve remarked, walking closer to Loki.

Bonnie went over to the man and helped him up, making sure he wasn't hurt in any way. She then urged any bystander who hadn't left to go. Even though Bonnie didn't know German, it was easy to get them to leave. Once that was done, Bonnie turned her focus to Steve and Loki.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki sneered at Steve.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Natasha appeared from inside of the jet, pointing the machine gun at Loki. She spoke through the microphone. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Abruptly Loki attacked the jet, trying to blast it with his scepter. Natasha maneuvered away from the line of fire. Instantly, Steve threw his shield at Loki's chest, catching it when it rounded back. The man then landed a punch at the god, drawing his attention.

Loki became more offensive by using the scepter as a sword, making Steve use his shield to protect himself. Steve got knocked down, so Bonnie ran towards them. Bonnie turned to Loki, snapping at him. "Leave him alone!"  
Loki's eyes narrowed as he put the scepter on Steve's head. He commanded, "Kneel!"  
"Not today!" Steve delivered a roundhouse kick to Loki, knocking Loki over with his leg. They moved all over the place as they fought, not giving Natasha a clear shot.

Bonnie winced as Loki landed another heavy blow on Steve. Coming to a quick decision, Bonnie jutted out her jaw. She could deal with her father's wrath later. She had to use her powers.

The sudden thunder and lightening forming in the night sky reminded Loki of his brother—no! Loki had to remind himself that Thor was not his true brother. It was a lie. Loki couldn't think about it anymore when within seconds a sensation of pain alerted Loki that something was amidst.

Loki turned to Bonnie. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him in favor of holding the spell directed at him. The spell took most of her focus as Loki was more powerful then the vampires she dealt with daily. The spell was also extremely hard to perform, quickly starting to deplete her energy. It caused quite the strain for Bonnie to keep it up, exhausting her enough that she began to breathe heavily. Her chest heaving up and down.

The small pain Loki sensed before became excruciating. Bonnie sent Loki down on his knees, crumbling in pain and letting out shouts of agony.

The purpose of the spell was to summon the forces of nature to do her will. Which meant the destructive fury of thunder and lightning, the life force of the trees and the ferocity of the wind to pound within Loki, causing his bones to break and inside to be ripped, while the Earth anchored him to force him not fight against his pain. It was quite similar to the spell she used on Klaus at the sacrifice.

"Bonnie, my god! Are you doing this? What is happening to him?" Steve asked her, horrified by what was occurring.

She didn't answer, her mind was only on stopping Loki. At least until he passed out. That wasn't happening however, Loki was far more stronger than she expected. Even with the boost the spirits gave her, he was powerful.

It seemed she underrated him much like he did to her the first time they met. Bonnie pushed more force into the spell.

"Bonnie! Your nose is bleeding!" Steve grabbed her arm, turning her line of sight away from Loki. The connection broke.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You're hurt."

"Who cares?"

"Who cares? Who cares?" Steve repeated back, appalled by her response. "I do, I care. Besides Loki deserves to be stopped, but not like that."

Loki, who had just recovered by Bonnie's attack, blasted Steve with the scepter. Loki pointed it a her, an angry scowl on his face.

"What am I to do with you?" He asked, gritting his teeth. As mad as Loki was at her attack, it showed him something he wouldn't have seen otherwise. Something that was quite revealing about her.

Bonnie narrowed her gaze to Loki's scepter-wielding hand. Without another thought she cracked the bones in the hand, forcing Loki to drop the scepter.

AC/DC started to play from the aircraft, making Bonnie look up. Tony Stark flew over in his Iron Man suit. His hands aimed at Loki, blasting him away from the scepter and right on his back.

"Make your move, reindeer games." Tony jabbed. He had missiles in his suit ready to launch at Loki. Loki put up his hands to surrender. Which wasn't like him. At all. "Good move."  
Steve walked over to Tony, getting his shield and composure back. "Mr. Stark."  
"Captain."

* * *

Natasha was steering the jet back to the helicarrier, thinking about what she saw Bonnie do. With the life she had there were always conspiracy theories about certain things being real, like witches. However, Natasha Romanoff never thought any of it could be possible. She should have known better considering there was a Norse god trying to take over the planet. Natasha knew that it was most likely classified information she wasn't trusted with given her background.

It wasn't like seeing the Hulk, but it made Natasha want to be more careful around Bonnie. Thinking of Bonnie, Natasha took a quick glanced at the girl.

Bonnie was sitting down across from Loki, who had been subdued and was waiting patiently. Her arms were crossed, trying to figure the god out. It was obvious to her that he wanted to get caught. He would've kept fighting otherwise. No, he surrendered for reasons Bonnie didn't know. It was beginning to frustrate her.

Bonnie's observing stopped when she felt Steve's eyes watching her. She gathered that he didn't seem necessarily thrilled at her secret, but he wasn't exactly running away. Bonnie took that as a good sign.

"Do you wanna explain what happened back there?" Steve asked, eyes centered on Bonnie.

Bonnie opened her mouth, ready to tell them. She owed them that. Loki's snide comment cut her off before she could speak.

"You mean to say that you don't know?" Loki's aura exuded mischief.

"Don't know what?" Tony asked, having missed Bonnie use her powers.

"We can talk about it later." Bonnie told them, as it wasn't a conversation she wanted Loki around for. She motioned for Tony and Steve to move away from Loki. "Shouldn't we be more worried about what's going to happen with Loki?"

The trio mulled it over.  
"I don't like it." Steve decided.  
"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony jeered.  
"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve glanced at Bonnie. "Mostly."  
"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"  
Steve was confused. "What?"  
"It's like calisthenics." Tony explained. "You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."  
Steve sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."  
"Yeah, there's a lot of things he doesn't tell you." Tony said, looking at Bonnie. Bonnie, in turn, returned the look. That wasn't her fault.

Before the staring contest could continue, thunder and lightning began to shake the jet.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha wondered, flipping some switches from the helm.  
Steve, thinking it was Bonnie, looked to her. Bonnie shook her head at him, signaling that it wasn't. They both turned to Loki, who appeared worried.  
"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked him.  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded.  
A large crash was heard on top of the jet before a huge figure smashed into the jet, taking Loki away.  
"Now there's that guy." Tony mocked.  
"Another Asgardian?" Natasha turned the steering wheel to circle back.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.  
"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve wondered. Despite the situation, Bonnie's face held a small smile. She found it cute how Steve still talked like time was in the ninety-forties.  
"Doesn't matter." Tony interrupted Steve. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost." Tony grabbed his helmet, getting ready to jump out of the jet to chase after whoever took Loki. Bonnie followed him.  
"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve reminded him.  
"I have a plan. Attack." Tony retorted.

"Take me with you. I can help." Tony shrugged, grabbing a hold of Bonnie, jumping out of the jet to chase after who took Loki.

They landed a few feet away so Loki and the big guy with him couldn't see the two of them.

"You take the big guy. I'll watch after Loki. Deal?" Bonnie suggested to Tony.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."  
They moved into position. Bonnie heard Loki laugh and then say, "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. That's why should I not—"  
"You think yourself above them!" The big guy roared.  
"Well, yes." Loki smirked, quite satisfied with his answer.  
"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown—Odin's son—in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract. And when I wield it—"  
"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"  
"I am a king!" Loki bellowed. The control he had over his rage weakening.  
"Not here! You give up the tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."  
"I don't have it."  
Loki's brother got angry at Loki's answer, preparing to use his hammer.  
"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off. I know not where."  
"You listen well, brother." The man began, but Tony slammed into him. They took off into the forest. Bonnie was left alone with Loki.  
"I'm listening!" Loki retorted to his brother, seeing him fall off the cliff with Tony. Bonnie took a deep breath as she walked to Loki.

"Good. Then listen to me." She calmly told him, her voice full of power ready to unleash on him. "I don't care that your a god. I won't let you hurt anyone else. You killed someone without a second thought tonight!"

"You shouldn't let that worry you."

"It does! The fact you can kill an innocent man without a second thought worries me. Not to mention you are using mind control to have people do you will. It's wrong. Don't you see that?"

"I am a rightful king!"

"So? All you're doing is throwing a temper tantrum and innocent people are getting caught in the middle! You want to be a king? Earn it! You can't just take and take, never giving anything back in return. Your brother was right."

Loki's demeanor darkened. Her words stung him. He felt the sudden desire to make her feel the same way. He quickly unleashed his own verbal tirade on her. "You claim to be so moral, but I know the truth. I saw the look in your eyes when you used your magic on me. You enjoyed making me suffer. I sense there is a darker side of you just begging to come out. I will relish the day that it happens."

"You're wrong." Bonnie put her hand into her pocket.

"Am I?" Loki taunted. "Or are you afraid to admit you're like me. "

Bonnie leaned into Loki, glaring at him. "I am nothing like you."

Swiftly, she pulled out the taser Natasha gave her. She then promptly used it on him.

* * *

A/N: So, what does everyone think? I love hearing everyone's thoughts and ideas. The Mystic Falls gang will pop up in later chapters. Right now, I'm more focused on the Avengers. Also, I'll try to be better at the updates.


End file.
